


Meet the phobias

by an_undead_gamer_45



Series: Rare shadow boi ships. [1]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Meeting the Parents, Oz's parents are scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_undead_gamer_45/pseuds/an_undead_gamer_45
Summary: Oz and Vera have been dating for quite sometime now and the gorgon girl realizes that she's actually never met Oz's parents or even heard the boy mention them before, so naturally she makes it a point to meet them.a decision she comes to regret....





	Meet the phobias

**Author's Note:**

> written because this fandom needs more Oz x Vera damn it.

If there ever was a couple at spooky high that was more unexpected than any other, one that pretty much completely blindsided everyone, it would have to be Oz and Vera Oberlin.

Nobody saw it coming; you had the shy and nervous shadow boy Oz who prefered to blend back into the crowd with a skinny build that made it seem as though a light breeze could knock him over; and then you had the confident and ruthless gorgon Vera who was the head bitch as school and wanted everyone to know it, her form radiated pure intimidation.

And yet somehow these two had drifted together after the infamous egg project that was meant to simulate parenthood between two monsters to teach them responsibility. Of course about 90% of the projects typically failed since 100% of the student body happened to be made up of lunatics, idiots, and psychopaths.

Oz and Vera’s egg was part of the other 10% that actually managed to survive being put into the care of two monsters and as such they received an A, but not only that but they discovered a side of each other that neither of them knew about by simply spending time around each other

Vera found out that Oz was a complete and total sweetheart who was a sucker for small romantic gestures and god damn did he know how to get through to her with them, be it a homemade dinner for two (Oz was a spectacular cook) or a silver and sapphire necklace that he brought out as a gift during one of her ‘legitimate business’ meetings as a total power move; he wasn’t just another guy trying to get into her pants, although he later would admit that’s how it started out, this was full on genuine affection built upon love and respect. Not to mention being fear incarnate, literally, Oz had all sorts of useful fear powers that she could use against her enemies and competition that streamlined the growth of her own business, plus Oz was a total sub which really worked for her being the dom.

On the other side of the couple, Oz discovered that past the ice queen facade, Vera had a really sweet side to her that she rarely let out. Contrary to expectations she was actually a very loving and caring girlfriend towards him; utterly and completely spoiling him with make overs and dinner dates; making sure that any problems he was having were taken care of both literally and euphemistically (He still wonders what happened to that incubus that was picking on him); and being extremely protective of him to the point of where she had discreetly hired bodyguards to watch over him from a distance, Oz knew they were there but didn’t say anything because he still appreciated the gesture. All the sappy stuff aside though, he always had a thing for strong women and absolutely loved having vera as a dominant female force in his life.

They two of them grew on each other after taking care of that egg and one amazing prom night later they officially became a couple

It wasn’t all fun and games of course, she was a business woman first and foremost and had to take care of her own ventures. She originally wanted to stop Oz from getting involved in such matters when they started dating, after all she didn’t want her cute shadowy boyfriend getting hurt, but he wouldn’t hear of it and managed to prove that he could be quite the asset to her in a number of ways, in fact it was almost like he enjoyed the danger.

(And he totally did.)

Which brings us to the here and now of the current situation, Oz was sitting at one of the library computers, working on another one of Vera’s snake oil remedies, this one being marketed as a sexual enhancement drug and sold for far more than it was worth. It was a fairly simple arrangement, she’d extract the oil from her snakes in a very gentle and humane way and bottle it up, then Oz would handle the distribution online using the same tactics that he did with his scammer emails, only with far less guilt involved.

But right in the middle of it he received a notification from his own email, one that was rather urgent. 

Opening it up, the use of outdated slang and babying pet names made him realize who sent it almost immediately.

‘Great they got a computer now, oh well. At least it’ll be easier than doing that ritual, it has been awhile since I’ve seen them though. It’ll be nice to catch up.

Just as he was about type a reply he felt a familiar sensation slithering around his shoulder and tickling the underside of his chin.

Smiling, Oz gently stroked the stop of the snake’s head with a finger as one of his phobias cuddled up to the reptile.

“Hello Oz, how’s our newest product coming along?” Asked Vera, affectionately hugging Oz from behind as more snakes came over his shoulder to nuzzle him and his phobias.

“Great. We’ve already gotten twenty preorders for the product and more keep pouring in, I’m actually surprised that people keep falling for this scam, we haven’t changed the name of the front for this even after they figured out we deceived them the first few times.”

“Never underestimate the stupidity of the masses Oz, first rule of business.”

Oz raised an eyebrow. “I thought the first rule of business was trust no one?”

Vera shrugged in response. “Given recent events I’m considering revising that policy. That aside, I need you to make sure that dress vest I got for you is clean for this weekend, we’re going to a high society dinner party and I want you to look your best.”

“Yeah, about that.” Said Oz, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “I might have to cancel on that, something’s come up.”

“And what exactly is so important that you have to miss out on an outing with your girlfriend?”

“Well, I just got an email from my parents, they want me to come down and visit this weekend. With prom going on and them busy with work we haven’t really had a chance to get together as a family for months now. I miss them and really want to make up for lost time, I mean you of all monsters understand the importance of family right Vera?”

Well he did have a point there, if she hadn’t made contact with her family for months the first thing she’d do when she had a spare moment would be to arrange a meeting there no matter what.

But then something else occurred to her.

“Of course I do, however, now that I think about it, you’ve never actually told me about your family, or anyone else for that matter.” 

Oz’s eyes widened as shifted around nervously, him and his phobias began to sweat.

“But I’m sure you had your reasons after all….”

Oz let out a breath of relief, for a second there he thought she was going to ask to-

“I’ll just have to ask your parents when I meet them.”

Oh fuck…

“Um, Vera. I don’t think that’s a good idea, they don’t really know about you yet and-“ Oz was cut off mid sentence by Vera seizing him up by the front of his cardigan, pulling him towards her face until the two were mere inches apart.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I made myself clear.  **I am going to meet your family Oz.** ” Vera growled.

Oz would actually be worried at the prospect of his girlfriend meeting his family if he wasn’t so turned on at the moment, he was seriously rock hard right now but luckily Vera didn’t notice.

“O-Okay, but I’m just going to warn you, my family can be a bit…..essentric.” Oz squeaked out plopping back into his seat.

“Oh how bad can they be?” Vera said, planting a quick kiss on her boyfriend’s forehead. “Call me when you’re ready to head over.”

Oz nodded and held up a finger. “Oh and one more thing, don’t feel the need to impress them with extravagant gifts or anything like that. They’re pretty simple people, just bring your winning personality.”

Vera smiled. “Of course.”

Oz then turned back to the computer and continued to scam monsters with inadequacy problems out of their hard earned money, hoping and praying that Vera wouldn’t dump him after meeting his parents.

******************

“So why are we doing this again?” Said Vera observing the strange ritual in front of her.

“Hey you wanted to meet my parents. This is how I get to their place, now hand me that beholder eye” Oz replied as he drew the symbols in pagan chalk he had lifted off the coven.

As it turned out, Oz’s family lived in an entirely separate dimension from our own and the only way to get there was through a very specific ritual that would open a portal between the two realms.

Oz tore the massive eyeball in half in one fluid motion before squirting out the juices onto the chalk drawing, then he took out a rather sinister looking dagger and sliced the palm of his hand open, letting the black liquid drip down and mix with the eye goo.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Asked Vera.

“No not really, the dagger was forged specifically to draw blood for rituals but not cause any lasting damage.” To price his point, Oz held up his hand to show that the wound was already swiftly repairing itself.

That’s about when the chalk circle burst into deep purple flames, licking up the various liquids it was coated it; then the flames began to crawl up the adjacent walls, growing in size, and then just as quickly as they had formed they had dissipated, leaving behind a black wooden door with intricate carvings upon it similar to that of ancient summarian texts.

“After you Ms.Oberlin.” Said Oz, holding the door for his gorgon girlfriend.

Stepping through the portal, Vera found herself in what may have been the strangest thing she had ever bared witness to, now if only she could figure out exactly what she was looking at.

The entire place seemed like something out of one of Polly’s drug trips, a psychedelic void with constantly shifting colors surrounded her on all sides, broken only by the purple land masses floating within the empty space like asteroids, some contained a wide variety of strange creatures that seemed to be nothing more than writhing masses of eyes and teeth, the same could be said for the plant life which was equally odd if albeit less animated, but the most striking features were the towering pillars of eyes that seemed to sprout from the endless nothingness, looking in all directions.

It was a fairly disturbing sight, but before Vera could think about it she felt a slight pain in the back of her skull, sort of a buzzing headache that made her clutch the affected area in pain.

“Wow! I knew you were strong willed but I didn’t think you’d be able to handle the terror field this well!” Exclaimed Oz.

“What?” Was all that Vera could say before she was hit with another wave of pain.

“It’s sort of this magical energy that lingers in the air here, causes feelings of intense fear and pain to spike in creatures not native to it. The fact that you haven’t collapsed yet is nothing short of amazing!” Oz then quickly placed a hand on the gorgon’s forehead, a faint yellow hue surrounding it, “let me just….and there we go.”

Right as Oz spoke the last word, the pain completely vanished and relief washed over Vera.

“If you’re wondering, I just cast a calming spell on you, should keep you from losing your mind here. Had to learn that the hard way when I brought Amira, Brian, and Vicky here a few summers ago; they were all curled up and sobbing in fear so I had to carry them all the way to my parents house to figure out what was wrong.” 

“Interesting, well speaking of which where do your parents live?” Asked Vera. “There doesn’t seem to be any houses around here.”

Oz smiled. “Turn around.”

When she did, Vera saw that the doorway and disappeared and they were now standing in front of a massive castle seemingly contracted out of black crystal with clear gothic inspiration in the architecture.

“I-I-I…”

Oz gently placed a hand below his girlfriends chin and closed her shocked mouth. “Yes I know. Not what you’re expecting right?”

“No, they really live here?”

“Well my parents are all royalty so…”

Vera spun around on her heel to face Oz, pointing a perfectly manicured accusatory finger in his face.

“You’re royalty?!”

“Yeah.” Oz scratched the back of his head. “Honestly it’s really not something I like to flaunt, if people found out that my mom was the knight of despair they’d never leave me alone. Besides I want people to like me for...Well me!”

Vera paused for a moment, then relaxed her stance. “Fair enough. Let’s get going.”

The couple quickly walked up to the massive double doors that served as the castle entrance and knocked twice.

In an instant, the doors flew open and Oz was tackled back by a blur of bright color, sending him stumbling several steps.

When he finally stopped moving, Vera managed to get a look at what exactly had decided to sack him.

The best way to describe it would be similar to that of a character out of one of those Japanese cartoons Zoe loves so much; it was a young girl about half Oz’s height, sky blue hair tied up in pigtails, large sparkling golden eyes staring into Oz’s, a bright pink corset with matching leggings that was way too tight and MUCH too revealing wrapped around her petit form, and what looked like an oversized heart shaped septer freely floating next to her.

What bothered her the most was the fact that this girl was clinging to Oz in a very loving embrace, she really didn’t like other people touching her stuff.

But before she could go off on the bitch Oz shocked her again with his next sentence.

“MOM! Stop it! You’re embarrassing me!” Moaned the shadow boy.

“Oh but it’s been so long since I’ve seen my child, so long since I’ve been able to give him lots and lots of hugs and kisses!” The girl, or rather woman squeezed Oz even tighter to her form.

Vera’s eyes darted back and forth between the two of them, trying to process all this new information along with the fact that Oz’s mother looked  **nothing** like him.

That’s about when the anime girl noticed Vera’s presence and released Oz to address her.

“And you brought a guest! Greetings, I am the queen of hatred; destroyer of evil and protector of the world. You are?” 

“Vera Oberlin, Oz’s girlfriend. I’m sure he’s mentioned me before.” Vera said, expertly hiding her utterly flabbergasted demeanor at the being standing in front of her.

“Whaaa! You got yourself a girlfriend and didn’t tell me?!” The queen of hatred all but squealed out before wrapping her son in another spine snapping hug. “Oh my little shadow is growing up so fast!”

“Mom! Stop it!” Oz shouted, an embarrassed blush pairing his face red as he tried to break away from her grip.

“Sister, who is at the door?” Another voice said from inside the house, this one much calmer and softer than the queen of hatred’s.

The blue haired woman gasped before grabbing the fearling and gorgon’s hands and dragging them into the house which had about the same dark and royal motif on the inside as the outside.

“It’s Oz! He finally brought home a girlfriend!”

“Oh that’s wonderful!”

Standing at the top of the stairs was a more regal looking woman with pale skin and a tall, slender build, wearing a long flowing black and blue dress reminiscent of the night sky that seemed to be twisting and curling like flames at the bottom, dark blue hair that turned black at the ends; the most striking feature was that while half her face held a normal appearance, the other half was covered by pure black shadow with horns coming out of the top of it.

She walked down, or rather glided down, the stairs towards the rest of the group until she was standing right in front of there.

“I am the knight of hatred and my darling Oz’s mother, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” said the woman, giving a quick curtsy.

‘Is this what Oz was worried about? Him having two moms?’ Vera thought with a slight frown. ‘Does he really think I’m that sha-’

“Now then how soon should we expect grandchildren?” said the knight of hatred.

Vera’s train of thought completely and utterly derailed after that, crashing into her subconscious and killing fifty seven workers. It was possibly one of the worst accidents in the history of Vera’s mind.

“E-excuse me?!” Vera sputtered incredulously.

“Oh I see, you wish to wait until you’re wed to start a family, very respectable. I do know some good tailors if you’re looking for a proper dress.”

Vera looked over at Oz, pleading him to tell her that she was joking.

But the shadow boy was holding his head in his hands out of sheer embarrassment, his other mother still wrapped around his form.

Before things could get any more embarrassing for the couple, a portal opened up in a corner of the room and a man stepped through ...or at least it looked like a man.

He stood tall, towering over everyone else in the room in a blue, black, and yellow cloak that covered up his plain grey clothes, his body was a shadowy wisp that was extremely similar to Oz’s own form except for the fact that his eyes were not only glowing blue but were also sharp and piercing, and he held a massive musket at his side that matched the color of his clothes.

Vera wasn’t stupid, the resemblance was uncanny, this was Oz’s father. But despite this knowledge, the man’s mere presence made her feel uneasy.

“Sorry I’m late.” the man said in a gruff tone. “My last bounty was one hellofa runner.”

“It’s alright my love.” replied the queen of hatred, zipping over to the man and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Now come on, say hi to Oz’s girlfriend Vera.”

What passed for his head snapped up so quickly you’d think it would have flown right off and he glared at the gorgon, strolling up to her and seemingly started to inspect her.

Vera started to stand up straight almost out of instinct, normally she was the one doing the intimidating but something about this guy made her feel a primal sense of fear, for the first time in forever Vera Oberlin felt small, which wasn’t helped by the fact that Oz’s father had a good two feet on her in terms of height.

Sensing his lover was in trouble Oz lept into action and grabbed one of his father’s arms.

“Hey dad, do you want to see some of my prom photos?”

He turned around to face his son and doing a complete 180 of personality to match, his stance relaxed and his features softened as he kneeled down to meet Oz at eye level.

“Sure! It’s been awhile since we’ve had some father son bonding anyways, come on.” Oz’s dad replied as he gently took Oz’s hand in his own, still holding his rifle in his other hand, and led him upstairs.

Leaving Vera alone with Oz’s mothers.

“I’m terribly sorry about that.” said the knight of hatred, gently grasping the gorgon’s shoulder as she let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding “Der Freischütz can be rather overprotective of his son at times, I hope he didn’t scare you too much.”

“No of course not, I’m fine.” Vera lied.

“Great, well I shall begin preparing dinner, you don’t hold distain for meat do you?”

“Hold on, there’s something I want to ask you. That was Oz’s father right?” asked Vera.

“Yes. Der Freischütz is a wonderful man.” replied the knight of despair.

“And you’re both of his mothers?”

“Yes. Is polygamy an uncommon practice in your dimension?”

Suddenly, it became very clear why Oz did not want Vera to meet his family.

****************************

Despite the rocky start they had, the dinner was actually very pleasant.

Oz’s father, who went by Der Freischütz, was far more open to the gorgon when he returned with his son in tow. 

Apparently Oz had put in a good word for her with him.

The meal itself was very well made, granted she didn’t know what it was but the queen of hatred assured her that the oddly colored meat was perfectly safe for consumption and she wasn’t wrong; it was like a rare steak but a bit sweeter with just a hint of spice to give it a bit of a kick.

The perfect dish to get the sour taste out of her mouth after learning about his family’s ‘lifestyle.’

The three of them were former interdimensonal traveling bounty hunters and magical vigilantes who met up on the road very frequently, through those interactions they started to fall in love and this culminated with them overthrowing the former lords of this dimension and asserting themselves as the new rulers, after which they consummated their relationship and from that Oz was born.

But it wasn’t exactly clear which of the two female members of the family was Oz’s biological mother and asking didn’t help as they were extremely vague and contradictory in their answers.

All eccentricities aside, Oz’s parents were good people: the queen of hatred was a self appointed defender of earth who, despite her slightly childish and bubby personality, took her position very seriously much like a certain trio of witches at spooky high, she had values and morals and she stuck to them no matter what; the knight of despair was another defender like her but less out of duty and more as a way of atoning for past actions, during dinner vera had discovered that the woman actually had a lot of skeletons in the closet she was trying to deal with but she was glad to have her family there to support her through it; as for Der Freischütz, his morals were more of a grey area compared to the other two, acting more as a mercenary than a hero with a rifle that can shoot his targets through space and time but regardless of that, he cared about his wives and son more than anything else in existance and would gladly fight and die to keep them safe.

But when the topic of Vera’s personal life came up, the entire dinner conversation began to nosedive.

“So Vera, you seem to be a woman who is rather well off.” Said Der Freischütz. “What exactly do you do for a living.”

“I maintain several successful business ventures.” Vera replied.

“Really? What kind of businesses?”

“Insurance, tech startups, clothing sales, I prefer to dabble in a bit of everything. Although they’ve all been growing so much faster ever since I’ve brought Oz on board, he’s a wonderful assistant.” said Vera.

“Oh so he’s your personal concubine as well as your boyfriend.” Said the knight of despair.

Vera had assumed that her boyfriend lacked any form of nose, that assumption was proven false when liquid squirted out of the area on his face where his nose would be, sending the poor boy into a coughing fit while his other mother rushed over to help him.

Personally she found his reaction completely hilarious and decided to take it further.

“Oh yes, it’s how we started our relationship as a matter of fact. He performs extremely well in the bedroom.” Replied the gorgon with an evil smile, biting her lip to hammer home the performance. “Hiring him to service me was the greatest decision I’ve made.”

The knight of despair smiled. “That’s my child, it’s good to know he takes after his father in that regard. To be honest I was beginning to get worried he’d never find a lover.”

“Stop it sis, can’t you see you’re embarrassing him?” Said the queen of hatred, trying to comfort her son whose face was now becoming well acquainted with the table and praying that a god would strike him down and spare him the embarrassment.

He knew bringing Vera here would be a bad idea, he knew his parents would do this to him, it was the first time he’d actually brought home a girlfriend after all, but he never could have imagined it would have been this bad. Worse still was that Vera completely thrown him under the bus, he felt fairly betrayed.

At least they were getting along and while she was caught a bit off guard by his parents’ relationship, Vera still seemed fairly accepting of it.

“All joking aside.” Said Der Freischütz, eating another piece of the mystery meat. “I’m glad my initial assumptions about you were wrong.”

“What assumptions?” Asked Vera.

“Oh that you were a criminal.”

Both Oz and Vera froze in place, shooting each other nervous looks.

“And, hypothetically speaking, if I was involved in criminal activities, what would you do?”

“Simple, I would have to hunt you down.” Der Freischütz calmly replied “I know you’re Oz’s girlfriend but I still have my duties as a bounty hunter vigilante to punish criminals with my rifle, there would be nowhere on earth you would be safe as my shots always meet their mark, always.”

As if to demonstrate, Der Freischütz fired off a shot into the air without even looking, the blue ethereal bullet easily passing through the walls of the house until it found it’s mark in an abomination on the rooftop who promptly exploded into bloody chunks, the remnants flew past the dining room window as it fell.

“Thankfully, as you are merely a strong business woman with no form of shady dealings you have nothing to concern yourself with.”

Vera could only sit in silence next to her boyfriend, both having grown several shades paler.

“So who wants desert?” chimed the queen of hatred, bringing out some kind of rainbow pudding.

“I DO!” Shouted Oz as his arm shot up like a rocket, desperate to change the subject.

  
  


********************

“See this is exactly why I didn’t want you to meet my parents this weekend.” Said Oz, unpacking their bags.

After dinner and a brief tour of the house, accompanied by a trip through the family photo album that left and Oz a new shade of red. The duo had retired to the fearling’s room.

It was about what Vera had expected; four poster bed, a few carved book shelves with a matching vanity, and a closet filled with nothing but yellow cardigans.

She would be a bit more judgmental about that last thing if it wasn’t for the fact everyone at spooky high only wore about two outfits total, not counting their holiday outfits or gym clothes of course.

“Now now they aren’t that bad, they’re just a bit….eccentric.” Said Vera, using the vanity to fix her hair snakes. “Besides remember what happened when you met my family.”

“How could I forget? I can still remember how surprised I was to learn Valerie was your sister.” Oz replied awkwardly scratching his head. “Not to mention the noodle incident, along with everything happened that weekend.”

“And despite all the mishaps and misfortunes, he still gave you his blessing to date me and I still loved you. So you won’t have to worry about me dumping you over your family.”

“Woah woah, who said I was worried you’d dump me because of my family, I wasn’t worried about that, I-“

The eldritch horror’s rant was silenced by a quick kiss from his gorgon girlfriend.

“Oz you know you can’t hide things from me, nobody can. I made a career out of reading people, I know that the second I mentioned I wanted to meet your family you were scared I’d break up with you because of them.” Said Vera as she broke the kiss. “While they may be rather off putting, they’re still your family for better or for worse and you are far too valuable to me for me to end what we have over that.”

Oz gave Vera a relieved smile before leaning into another kiss, one with far more passion than the first.

They wrapped their arms around each other, hands washing over each other’s backs as they held the liplock together, their agile tounges putting on a rather entertaining contortionist act with one another.

Oz quickly began to grow more bold as his hands traveled down Vera’s back and started to stroke her thighs, which caused the gorgon to immediately snatch up Oz’s wrists and slam them against the mattress, pinning him down.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Growled Vera.

“I-I’m sorry Vera, I just-” but Oz never got to finish as his lips were attacked by Vera’s who just as quickly broke the embrace with an audible pop.

“You will address me as mistress Oz, now it appears I’ve got to discipline you again.” the gorgon said with a smirk.

Oz began to sweat “w-wait Vera! My parents are still home!”

“And if you’re a smart boy you’ll keep your mouth shut while I’m punishing you, naughty boy.” he really made it too easy for her.

But before the main event could begin, a series of knock on Oz’s bedroom door ended the moment.

“Vera? Are you in there with Oz?” chimed the knight of despair from the otherside.

The reaction was almost instantaneous, Vera leaped off of Oz as if he was on fire while the fearling scrambled off of his bed trying to get a certain tightness in his pants to go away

Thank god the woman respected Oz’s privacy by knocking without asserting her authority as a parent by barging in anyways, it would have been next to impossible to diffuse the situation they would have found themselves in.

Gently opening the door to face Oz’s mother (she seriously need to find out which of the two he was biologically related to.) who met Vera with a kind smile.

“Ah there you are, would you mind accompanying me on a stroll through the hallways? There are certain things I feel we need to discuss.” said the knight of despair.

“Why can’t we talk here?” asked Vera with a raised eyebrow.

“Because I want to talk with you about certain….private matters, just between us girls as you kids say.” 

Vera looked back at her shadowy boyfriend who gave her a thumbs up, letting her know that she was probably in the clear.

“Well I suppose that a short walk couldn’t hurt.” said Vera.

Little did she know it could.

*****************************

“So how long do you plan to keep lying to my husband?” said the knight of despair as they passed through the multicolored light given off by stained glass windows.

Vera paused for a moment. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Why your criminal activties Vera, you may have been able to pass by Freischütz’s watchful eyes but you cannot past me. Ever since Ozwald took an interest in you I’ve been keeping tabs on your activities for quite some time.”

Vera’s blood ran cold...er than usual. “Wha- but I thought you didn’t even know I existed!”

“Oh please, I always keep a watchful eye on my son to ensure his health and happiness Ms.Oberlin. He would believe that he has some level of privacy in his affairs of the mortal world but nothing escapes my notice, especially not international criminals who drag him into their schemes.” said the knight of despair, growling out the last part.

That was about when Vera started to notice that the woman was beginning to change forms.

Her eye enlarged into an endless abyss, black tears spilling out, spikes forming all over her body and floating spears being conjured out of thin air.

“Now then.” Droned the knight of despair with an utterly demonic voice, the calm and sweet tone she had maintained before completely absent. “Normally I would strike you down where you stand but you make Ozwald happy and that’s good, I like it when my son is happy. So I’m willing to make an exception in your case.”

The knight leaned in closer to the gorgon who instinctively took several steps back out of fear, that buzzing that she felt when she had first arrived here had returned with a vengeance, only it had toned back on the pain to go full force into pure terror.

“In case it wasn’t clear before, I care about my son very much and would do ANYTHING to keep him safe, as would my husband and sister. However I do respect his boundaries and what he gets up to on his own time is his choice, as is the time he spends with you. I see what you do together both good and bad, I see how he looks at you with affection, and I can tell he honestly and truly loves you. But if you were to say...get him killed in the crossfire, it would not be a pleasant experience for you, understand?”

Vera swallowed the lump in her throat and steeled her nerves. “Yes. But in my defense I wanted to keep him out of my affairs in the first place.”

The knight of despair’s terrifying visage slowly began to recede, giving way to the softer kinder appearance. “Oh I understand that Ms.Oberlin, I just want to make sure that you’re willing to keep my son safe.”

“Of course I am, he’s my lover first, assistant second, and invaluable to me in both roles. I literally can’t afford to lose him.” Replies Vera, starting to calm down.

“Good. I apologize if I seem a bit fierce about this, I’m merely a mother looking after her own son, you understand.”

“Sure. In all honesty though you are terrifying, not a lot of people can intimidate me and I respect that. Seriously I would kill to be able to do what you do.”

The knight of despair shrugged “I’m flattered, I have spent countless years honing my craft after all. Anyways I’ll let you two pick up where you left off, I did say I wanted grandchildren after all.”

With that the knight of hatred turned around and slinked down the hall.

But before Vera opened the door to her lover’s room, which would reveal said lover in a seductive pose wearing nothing more than a yellow speedo, a spark of realization made her look back at the woman’s retreating form.

“Wait did you see us-“ 

“I see everything ms.Oberlin,  **everything.** ” Replied the woman with a fleeting smirk.

While she was shaken by that new information, it did not stop Vera from entering the room and enjoying her boyfriend for the rest of the night, or at least what qualifies as night for this dimension.

***************

Thankfully for the two lovers, the rest of the weekend went smoothly. 

After getting to know her a bit more, Oz’s parents grew to simply adore the gorgon girl and her mannerisms.

Of course eventually the weekend had to come to an end and they duo had to return to real world and get back to tricking monsters out of their cold hard cash. Especially since their complete lack of boundaries and eccentric behaviors was really starting to wear on Vera’s nerves.

“Please do stop by again sometime Oz and be sure to bring Vera back with you!” Exclaimed the queen of hatred, wrapping the shadow in one of her trademarked hugs.

Meanwhile Der Freischütz was shaking Vera’s hand “thanks for livening things up around here. So nice to see Oz finally getting himself a woman, especially one as strong and smart as you, you’ll always be welcome here.”

“Thanks Freischütz, I might have to take you up on that.” Said Vera before swearing to herself that she’d put off their next meeting as long as possible, maybe at their wedding.

Once all the goodbyes were said, Oz and Vera stepped through the portal and found themselves in the broom closet where the fearling had created the portal in the first place, now suspiciously empty of all the supplies that were normally found within it.

Before either of them could get so much as a word out, both of their phones started blowing up with notifications and alerts from missed calls and texts.

“So that’s why my phone was so quiet this weekend, guess your parents don’t have phone service in their dimension.” Said Vera, scrolling through her inbox. “Strange how they have no service but they do have internet.”

“Do you think we missed anything important?” Said Oz.

“Please, we were only gone for two days.” Vera replied as she pushed open the door. “What could have happened?”

A lot could happen apparently, as Oz checked his messages he discovered that Vicky had gotten involved in a party gone wrong when polly confused roofies for ecstacy and ended up drugging the whole party, the patchwork girl now needed her friend to bail her and her ghostly girlfriend out. Daminen, Liam, and Brian had also gotten themselves in a sticky situation as evidenced by texts to Vera when in an attempt to find the meaning behind the shitter, the trio ended up in a massive religious conspiracy and were now running from the pope’s private ninja army. As for Amira, she was currently in the process of becoming the leader of Zoe’s cult for reasons that aren’t really important here.

So in other words, it was a pretty normal weekend for monsteropolis. 

“Okay so who do we get to first?” Oz asked.

“Let’s go for vicky, it’ll just be a quick and easy prison break. I’ve done it hundreds of times already to get damien and polly out before, I might even be able to get a few of my own goons out while we’re there.” Said Vera. “we’ll need some plastic explosives though.”

“I think I know where to get that.”

Soon enough the two started plotting their various future criminal acts, falling into a familiar routine, completely unaware of the observer peering in on their conversation.

The knight of despair could only smile, they truly did make a great couple. She just hoped the poor girl was ready for what was to come in the future, weddings for fearlings were far different from a traditional one after all.


End file.
